


Concentration

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late entry for the Fandot Creativity Night 30.04.16 - prompt was 'Zip'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

“Oh, for heaven’s sake….”

Carolyn stood in front of the mirror, scowling at her reflection as she watched herself struggle with the zip of her dress, frustration filling her as she tried to yank it higher. It was mocking her in its stubborn refusal to move, the metal teeth digging in harder with every futile effort, and she swore beneath her breath, glaring at the soft chuckle from the bed behind her.

“Just you keep it to yourself,” she commanded, changing tack and attempting to wiggle the fastener southwards. “It’s bad enough having to get dressed up to the nines for some ridiculous….”

“It’s free, Carolyn….”

“…without this bloody stupid….”

“Do you need a hand?”

She rolled her eyes as Douglas rose from his supine position and sauntered towards her, huffing out a sigh as his hand came to rest on one hip whilst the other prised the zip from her fingers.

“You can’t _force_ it,” he told her, tone laced with mischief. “It’s all about gentle persuasion.”

“It’s stuck, you cretin.”

“And brute force hasn’t exactly served you well thus far, has it?”

“ _Fine_ , then. Do your worst.”

She felt his breath catch as he looked down, fingers stilling in his work as his brain apparently registered what he was seeing, and she was unable to prevent a triumphant grin. She had purchased the lace basque on a whim, forcing away her usual self-doubt as she smoothed the fabric against her skin, and had handed over the money before she could change her mind. It had been worth every penny, she mused as she turned her head to appraise him, noting the dilated pupils, the ragged inhalations, the feel of his palm tracing her curves.

“ _Christ_ , Lyn,” he managed at last, velvet baritone warm against her neck. “What are you trying to do to me?”

She arched an eyebrow, feigning innocence. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Is that right?”

“Perfectly reasonable procedure when your dress is renowned for its faulty zip.”

“Black lace?”

She shrugged. “Maximum coverage.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing at all to do with knowing the effect it would have on me?”

“Of course not - what do you take me for?”

“A tease,” he growled, grazing her neck with his teeth and tracing the material with his thumb through the open gap in the dress. “And a calculating one, at that.”

Carolyn shivered despite herself, indulging them both for a moment before turning to press an authoritative kiss to his mouth. “Enough. Get back to the task in hand, would you, idiot?”

He drew her closer, dark eyes shining. “I thought that’s what I _was_ doing…?”

“Don’t think I’ve missed that you’re in fact trying to move that zip _down_.”

“As if I would.” He kissed her again and she felt her pulse quicken at the taste of him. “Might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb.”

“Ludicrous logic if ever I heard it.” She pressed her palms to his chest and stepped away. “I mean it, Douglas – enough now.”

He held her eye and then groaned in frustration as he acknowledged her sincerity, returning his attention to the zip and sliding it smoothly up after a few moments more.

“There, madam,” he announced with a smirk, running his hands across the silk. “I take it that’s my duty done?”

Carolyn grinned, her post-dinner plans flashing behind her eyes. “For now.”

“I have to warn you – I might not be _quite_ so restrained with the reversal procedure.”

“Oh, believe me,” she shot back, pulling him back in for another searing kiss. “I’m damn well _counting_ on it.”

FIN


End file.
